O Urso e a Bela Donzela (episódio)
"O Urso e a Bela Donzela" é o sétimo episódio da terceira temporada de Game of Thrones. É o vigésimo sétimo episódio da série ao todo. Estreou em 12 de maio de 2013. Foi escrito por George R.R. Martin e dirigido por Michelle MacLaren. Sinopse Dany troca presentes com um senhor de escravos fora de Yunkai; Sansa se apavora com o seu destino; Shae irrita-se com a nova situação de Tyrion; Tywin aconselha o rei; Melisandre revela um segredo a Gendry; Brienne enfrenta um inimigo formidável em Harrenhal. ENREDO Em Porto Real Sansa Stark é confortada por Lady Margaery Tyrell, que soube do casamento entre ela e Tyrion Lannister. Perto dali, Tyrion e Bronn conversam sobre o casamento e como isso vai afetar Shae. Tywin Lannister se reúne com seu neto Rei Joffrey Baratheon e lhe ensina uma lição sobre como governar. Joffrey pergunta o que deve fazer com os rumores sobre Daenerys Targaryen e seus dragões, mas Tywin diz que eles não são ameaças. Mais tarde, Shae diz para Tyrion que eles não poderão continuar seu relacionamento se ele se casar com Sansa. Na Baía de Água Negra, Melisandre diz para Gendry que seu sangue é nobre e o rapaz conta que é apenas um bastardo. Melisandre revela que ele é bastardo do Rei Robert da Casa Baratheon. No Norte Jon Snow e seu grupo de selvagens liderados por Tormund continuam sua viagem em direção ao Sul. Ygritte conversa com Jon para discutir seus próximos passos. Pouco depois, Orell conversa com Jon e depois com Ygritte, para quem revela seu amor. Ele tenta convencer Ygritte que Jon ainda é leal a Patrulha da Noite. Mais tarde, Jon diz para Ygritte que a causa selvagem não terá sucesso, mas a garota permanece confiante. Theon Greyjoy é libertado de sua cela por duas mulheres que lhe dão água e tratam de seus ferimentos. Theon fica desconfiado da ajuda, mas as mulheres ficam nuas e começam a dar prazer a ele. Os três são interrompidos pelo garoto torturador, que ordenou que as mulheres seduzissem Theon para continuar a atormentá-lo. O garoto saca uma faca e ordena que seus homens segurem Theon enquanto ele corta órgão sexual do prisioneiro. A caminho da Muralha, Bran conversa com Jojen Reed enquanto Osha e Hodor armam acampamento. Osha continua com suspeitas contra os Reed e chama as visões de Jojen de magia negra. Quando ela diz que eles precisam seguir para a Muralha, Jojen diz que o corvo de três olhos está ao Norte e é para lá que eles precisam ir. Osha se recusa a levá-los para Norte da Muralha e conta a história de seu marido que morreu e voltou como um morto-vivo. Nas Terras Fluviais O Rei Robb Stark, seus conselheiros e seu exército são atrasados pela chuva em sua marcha para as Gêmeas para o casamento de Edmure Tully com Roslin Frey. Catelyn Stark e Brynden Tully discutem sua desconfiança em Walder Frey, que verá o atraso e a quebra da promessa de Robb como ofensas contra sua família. Quando os Tully saem, a Rainha Talisa Stark revela para Robb que está grávida. No esconderijo da Irmandade, Arya Stark acusa Beric Dondarrion e Thoros de Myr por terem vendido Gendry para Melisandre. Quando Anguy conta sobre um grupo Lannister que está nas proximidades, Beric ordena que seus homens partam em perseguição. Arya chama Beric de mentiroso por ter prometido levá-la até Correrrio, mas ainda mantê-la como refém. Ela foge e é perseguida por soldados da Irmandade, mas antes de ser encontrada, Arya é capturada por Sandor “Cão” Clegane. Fora de Yunkai Daenerys, seu cavaleiros Ser Jorah Mormont e Ser Barristan Selmy, e seu exército de Imaculados chegam à Cidade Amarela de Yunkai. Ela é avisada sobre Yunkai não possuir valor estratégico, mas Daenerys diz para Jorah que irá libertar os 200 mil escravos da cidade. Ela ordena que Verme Cinzento envie uma mensagem para os líderes de Yunkai e exija a rendição ou a cidade será atacada. Razdal mo Eraz é enviado por Yunkai para oferecer os termos de paz, que incluem baús cheios de barras de ouro e quantos navios Daenerys quiser. Daenerys recusa a oferta, exige que os escravos da cidade sejam libertados e pagos por seus serviços, o que Razdal recusa furiosamente antes de sair da tenda. Em Harrenhal Jaime Lannister visita Brienne de Tarth em sua cela. Ele conta que vai partir para Porto Real no dia seguinte e que ela ficará em Harrenhal sob os cuidados de Locke, pois Roose Bolton também vai partir para o casamento de Edmure Tully nas Gêmeas. Antes de Jaime sair, Brienne faz ele jurar que vai manter sua palavra para Catelyn Stark e devolver as garotas Stark para sua mãe. Ao sair, Jaime diz para Roose pedir desculpas por sua ausência no casamento, mas que os Lannister mandam seus parabéns. Na estrada, Qyburn examina o braço direito de Jaime e revela que perdeu sua corrente de meistre por fazer experimentos em humanos. Quando Qyburn conta que Brienne não será poupada por Locke, Jaime convence Walton Pernas-de-Aço, o líder do grupo, a voltar para Harrenhal. Ao chegar, Jaime descobre que Brienne foi jogada em um fosso por Locke com apenas uma espada de madeira e obrigada a lutar com um urso. Jaime tenta salvar Brienne e pula no fosso para protegê-la. Pernas-de-Aço atira flechas no urso com sua besta, mas o animal continua no ataque. Jaime ajuda Brienne a sair do fosso e também é puxado para fora. Confrontado por Pernas-de-Aço e seus homens, que receberam ordens de garantir a segurança de Jaime, Locke é obrigado a deixar Jaime e Brienne partirem para Porto Real. de:Der Bär und die Jungfrau Hehr (Episode) en:The Bear and the Maiden Fair (episode) es:El oso y la doncella (serie) fr:L'Ours et la Belle it:L'orso e la fanciulla bionda (episodio) ja:シーズン3第7話「女剣士と熊」 pl:Niedźwiedź i Dziewica Cud ro:Ursul şi frumoasa fecioară ru:Медведь и прекрасная дева zh:TV:第三季第七集 Categoria:3ª Temporada